


Open eyes and everything changes

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodges/Emma Lee, Nick and Greg, an accident makes people realize what's really important.  Drug induced Karaoke, coffee fixes everything ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>None of it's mine if it belongs to CSI...but as soon as I'm done posting the coffee will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open eyes and everything changes

All David heard was “Gun!” and everything went into slow motion. He looked up and saw the flashes, he saw Nick and Greg hit the floor, Nick covering Greg. He saw Brass coming in the door with his gun drawn and another flash. And he felt Emma Lee push him over and throw herself on top of him, her hand reaching for a gun that hadn’t been at her hip since she left London, but habits die hard. 

He laid there for a couple moments, hearing everything go so still and look like it was in slow motion. He could even see the dust floating in the light and when sound came back it was muffled. Then he realized it was because someone was laying over him, and they weren’t moving.

In just those few moments after, when everything was still and slow, he saw Emma Lee laughing at the break room table over coffee. He saw her eyes dance and sparkle like they did when she laughed at one of Greg’s jokes or shared some geek fan moment with Archie. Getting those little lines at the corners that he’d come to appreciate in this plastic Vegas they lived in.

He saw her playing with her hair absentmindedly, it hanging down loose around her face, most of it pulled up with a pencil stuck in it and some falling out and cascading down her back. Unlike being pulled back in the CSI baseball hat she had worn to the scene that hid most of the colors streaked through it, or soft black waves when it was loose when she danced. 

He saw her look over at him by the door to the break room. Where he always stood outside the group, leaning against the frame, on the edge of them and smile at him. She always smiled at him, always joked with him, always had some way of being in his space. 

From the day she walked into the lab she hadn’t let him push her back to a safe distance like he had the rest of them. She planted her feet and stayed there, no matter how hard he tried.

And he tried. Insults were met with matching quick wit. Lines were crossed. Walls broken down. The last thing he’d ever thought he’d do is become fast friends with Greg’s college room mate. Straight laced, button up oxfords and by the book David Hodges didn’t “hang” (as she put it) with “tattooed punk pixies” (as he’d put it) who’s hair changed colors as often as he changed lab coats. But then, she didn’t really give him a choice, either.

“We’re all a team, David.” she’d said at the end of that first week and she never called him Hodges. “It’s something I learned all too well in London. Everyone is important, no one is any less than anyone else. Life doesn’t work that way. We all work together, so quit acting like you don’t give a shit cause I know better.” 

Emma Lee saw how he kept everyone at arms length. His own circle of protection, no one gets too close and if they knew it or not they all stayed at that distance. She noticed, and proceeded to barge right in. 

He often thought the Shakespeare quote “Though she but little, she is fierce” should be included as a warning on one of her tattoos somewhere.

Instead of handing him evidence across his lab table fortress, she came right around to his side. She wouldn’t drop it in the bin, she stood there til he took it from her personally.  
It drove him crazy for about a week, then he realized he liked it and it pissed him off even more. After about a month he got over it. She noticed that, too.

When he did sit in the break room, she would just appear next to him and he became something to lean on, or a footstool, or a pillow. He’d just sigh, shake his head, maybe make a comment and then let it go. Why fight? It’s not like she’d stop and he really didn’t want her to.

She called him Brain Guy or just Brain and he called her “Spooky”. He said it was because sometimes she just plain was. They insulted and riled each other constantly. If anyone else had tried to they would have wound up something to be scraped off a shoe, but for them it became a game no one else was allowed to play or some even know about. The first time she had walked into his lab with Nick and the exchange happened Nick had gone from about to kick David’s ass to leaning against the table laughing.

“Oh look, the voodoo queen’s come to hex me.” David said when she followed Nick through the door with evidence one night, picking on her upbringing in New Orleans. Nick bristled until he saw her smile and return with, “In your dreams, snark.” “I have your specs, your witchyness.” David had said and held them out with a smirk on his face. “That’s right, David, keep groveling at my feet like I trained you. Good little minion.” she said and took them, then made a show of patting him on the back. And that’s when Nick had started to laugh.

When he was having a bad day, she’d come hang out in his lab and didn’t leave until he she got him to smile, usually tricking him into it. 

“Did you hear one of the day shift techs had twins?” she said and grinned. “What? Oh, no I hadn’t. That’s nice.” he said and half smiled back. “Yes, she’s baptizing one and keeping the other as control.” she deadpanned. He’d just hung his head and had to grin.

When she was having a bad day he just knew and made sure there was an extra chair in his lab for her to drop into and rant to him while he would just nod or shoot back with his sarcastic replies until she was herself again. If she was really upset he’d start replying to her with his Christopher Walken impersonation. Within a couple sentences she’d be giggling hysterically while flipping him off for it.

David remembered in those few moments one particularly bad case that they had called her into the field for. A drive by near a daycare. She had come and sat down, not saying anything. She just laid her head down on her arms on his desk. He had waited for a moment, then pulled off his gloves and went over to her. Putting a hand on her back to comfort her. He remembered finding it odd, nice, but odd that she had chosen to take refuge in his lab other than the break room with everyone else.

He shared with her how they all break sometimes, it’s just that everyone had a hiding place to do it in. He offered up the use of the spot between the shelving he used himself for her to take advantage of as well and he’d even gotten her to laugh a little before she left.

He recalled breakfasts after shifts with french toast stick Jenga, which never ended well. Lunches where she’d steal his chips, right out of the careful line he’d laid everything in. Times they’d pass in the hall and she’d take his coffee right out of his hand, take a drink and put it back. And it never crossed his mind to say anything about it. 

He’d leave punk Tinkerbelle pictures he’d find online taped to her lab door and she’d hang them in her office behind her desk. For his birthday, she bought him one of those mini hot dog carts. He laughed and then gave it to Greg, who was overjoyed.

He kept the Harry Potter Marathon box seat tickets that had been taped to the inside, however, and they spent an entire weekend in Potterverse together. He remembered being very happily surprised when she showed up for it in a Slytherin Schoolgirl outfit.

Days off with movie marathons of bad scifi and horror, or MST3K Marathons. A giant bowl of popcorn between them on his or her couch while they slung insults and sarcasm at the characters on the screen.

He remembered getting up to get more soda and coming back to find Kobiyashi Maru had taken up residence on her lap. “I’ve been claimed by your minion of furry death.” she’d stated and he laughed. After that everytime she came over she brought the cat a couple pieces of sashimi.

He remembered finding out she danced, and how graceful and fluid she was when she did. And he remembered not seeing her the same at work after that. That she was that fluid and graceful in everything she did, even firing a gun. Or at least he thought so.

He remembered Mandy calling them from some bar when Emma Lee had caught the guy she was seeing with someone else. She’d gone to the back of the parking lot and took it out on his fancy foreign sports car. 

They’d gotten there just in time to see her sitting on the hood of what was left, having a clove cigarette with a very satisfied look on her face. He remembered being relieved that she’d finally gotten rid of the jerk, who none of them had liked to begin with. And he remembered thinking she looked gorgeous when he saw her sitting there, hair a little out of place, a little sweat on her face with a couple grease smudges and yet her usual pin up girl lipstick had been perfect as always.

Later at breakfast he said that she had created a new definition of “Auto - Erotic Asphyxiation” and she’d laughed. Greg added he blamed Nick for playing “that damned Carrie Underwood song all the time at home” and he’d nearly choked on his pancakes, which sent her into even more giggles and they’d wound up having to lean against each other in the booth, setting each other off as soon as one got the giggles under control.

She let his mom think they were a couple. Even went out to lunch with her a couple times a month, or shopping. She said it was to help him and keep his mom happy. But somewhere he wondered if it wasn’t partly because she wanted a mom for herself again. Needed that in her life.

He remembered that night, when while stopping for coffee on the way into the lab he’d found himself ordering two, hers with Soy, and biscotti and the happy, but surprised look on her face when he showed up at the door of her lab with it. It was just coffee, but she acted like he’d surprised her with dozens of roses.

He remembered the scene Catherine sent them to that night. A shooting at a supposed meth lab, but the chemicals didn’t make sense so he got called out, too. Since they’d likely finish before them and to “save her the anguish of the radio battle” she would have to go through riding with Nick and Greg, he offered to drive. 

She did her usual crawl over him to get to the rag top switch on his side of the car as soon as he started it. By now he was so used to it he’d just sit back with his arms up until she climbed back to her seat. As soon as the top was down, her feet were on the dash and she was singing along to the radio station she’d programmed in the very first time she’d road in it. He didn’t even bother wiping the footprints off anymore.

He remembered Brass saying the scene was cleared and it was safe for them to go in. 

In those few small moments he remembered everything from the moment he’d seen those stormy eyes that first time they literally crashed into each other in the lab up to right now. 

He remembered feeling angry because she wouldn’t stay behind that line he’d drawn around himself like everyone else. He remembered feeling relieved that she hadn’t. He remembered feeling comfortable in her presence, happy to see her every night. 

He remembered wanting more but not willing to risk it, not this time. Greg called him a coward, Nick told him to not be so afraid. But the fear of her leaving always won out. And if he didn’t risk it, then maybe everything would stay the same and she wouldn’t leave. He knew it didn’t make any rational sense, but that’s what fear does to a person, makes them irrational.

But when he came back to the present and realized what had happened, when he felt the dead weight laying over him he felt a fear he’d never known and was quickly going from afraid to terrified.

“Spooky?” he said and tried to sit up. She just slid a little off him and didn’t make a sound. A cold feeling came over him and he reached up with one arm to hold her while he sat up. As soon as he did, he carefully pulled her into his lap and cradled her against him.

“Emma Lee?” David said and touched her cheek. He looked down and saw blood running from under her cap and quickly wiped the blood away before it could run into her eyes. 

He looked over her, confused and not really getting why she didn’t answer. She was joking around, right? Another one of their pranks. 

Then he noticed bullet holes in her vest and he couldn’t tell if she was breathing. He shook her gently, “Emma...Spooky can you hear me?” he said and brushed her cheek again.

She didn’t move, didn’t take a breath, didn’t open her eyes and say “Got’cha!”...nothing.   
“oh no...no...please no...” he said and gathered her up in his arms, trying to make her sit up. When she didn’t he just held her to him, thinking he’d feel her breathe if he did. Her head fell to one side, her hat falling off the rest of the way and her hair falling out of it...this week it had purple and green streaks in it. 

“Spooky...please!” he said and held her to him, starting to panic. He pulled her head back to him and cradled it there. Waiting for her to open her eyes and stick her tongue out at him and make it all one of their jokes. “Quit playing around....this isn’t funny!” he said and gave her a little shake.

He could hear Nick pleading, “Greg?! Greg, talk to me! Are you okay...oh God...please be okay?!” Then he heard Greg reply, “I’m fine, Nicky - it’s okay, I’m fine. Calm down, Nicky.” “Greg...” he managed to choke out, it didn’t sound like his own voice. “Nick, someone...help!” he got out a little stronger.

He could see them move over to him out of the corner of his eye, Nick’s hands still ghosting over Greg looking for injuries. Greg made a move to take her and David shot him a panicked look and kept his arms around her. 

Nick held up his hands and said, “David, let me help...please.” He just nodded and let Nick lie her back down. He opened her CSI vest to find a issue vest under it and they all let out a sigh of relief. “But why isn’t she breathing? What’s wrong?!” David said, starting to fully panic.

“Get it off...she’s got concussive shock, it knocked the air out of her...” Nick said and pulled the field vest off while David and Greg started pulling at the bullet vest straps and got it off. Nick adjusted her neck and then gave her a couple breaths. They could hear Brass calling for the paramedics and the first aid bag out of one of the cars.

“Shit...come on, Em...take a breath for me, baby...” Nick said and felt at her neck for a pulse. It was then that she finally took a huge breath and started coughing and groaned. 

They all let out a sigh of relief as the groan turned into a sort of yell/pained scream.

“Fuck that hurts!” she yelled and rolled back towards David. He immediately scooped her back up and held her to him tightly. Looking at Nick all he could do was say, “Thank you.” 

He buried his face on her hair and willed the panic and tears back. He heard Brass let out a relieved breath and a then a “Good job, Nicky.”

Half dazed she snuggled in deeper and mumbled something into his chest as he finally let himself breathe when he felt her doing the same.

“Emy? I didn’t hear you - I know you feel like you got kicked in the chest by one of my horses back home, but does anything else hurt?” Nick said and leaned in, taking an arm and looking over it before grabbing the next one. “Cino Mint....” she slurred, “I’ll bet he tastes like cappuccino mint.” Nick just looked confused, but laughed a little at it anyway. 

“Shouldn’t the ambulance be here soon?” David stammered out. “Peppermint...not spearmint.” she mumbled some more, “Spearmint tastes like someone dropped their gum in my coffee.” Greg sat back and half laughed. Nick just grinned while checking out her neck and head. “Dave, don’t let her move too much. I think she hit her head.” Nick said and pulled back his hand. 

It was red with blood from a gash, the same one David had wiped blood away from earlier. Greg handed him some gauze from the kit and he held it to it. 

“Doesn’t want me...” she murmured, “Never will...bitch broke his heart....”. Greg stopped laughing and bit his lip.

Nick pulled open her eyelids and flashed his penlight in them. “Good reaction, but she’s not focusing on anything either. I think she’s just plain knocked out and talkin’ in her sleep.” he said and smiled. “Should find her and kick her ass...he’s too nice....”. she said this time. At that Brass let out a snort and shook his head smiling.

The paramedics came in with the gurney and after trying to pry her grip on David loose, just had him set her down on it for them. As soon as he’d stepped back she became agitated, though. “Take her hand, sometimes that’s all they need.” one of them said so her took her hand in his and leaned over and said, “Emma Lee, it’s okay...I’m still here, I’m right here.” She calmed back down, but had a death grip on his hand. 

“I think you’re coming with us.” the EMT said and laughed, “Has she regained consciousness at all?” “Kind of, she keeps talking about coffee and...” David started. “And kicking some ‘bitches’ ass” Brass finished with a smirk. 

The EMT smiled and said, “She’s remembering a prior conversation or event, it’s normal and shows good brain function. It’s a good sign. She’s likely got a concussion and will have some bruising from the vest. But her vitals are good and the gash on her head is only worth a couple stitches.” They got her into the ambulance with David along side and then said, “Desert Palms, give us 20.” then pulled the doors shut and they took off.

Nick looked at Greg and said, “You know what she’s talking about don’t you.” Greg just squirmed and nodded, “Well, not the coffee - but the bitch, yeah - we talked about it awhile back. That night you pulled a double and came home after and found us passed out.” Nick laughed and then shook his head. “Yeah, that was an interesting morning.” he said and then grabbed Greg’s arm and led him to the truck. 

They got in and started for the hospital. Greg called Catherine and let her know what was going on. Greg closed his phone and said, “I am so glad we’re not going back there right now. She is sooo pissed!” the he went into his Catherine impersonation “Why didn’t they double check the scene? Who cleared it? Where was Brass? Do they think my CSI’s grow on trees or something?!” Nick doubled over the steering wheel laughing, “She did not say that about us growing on trees!” Greg just ginned, “Well, no...but it sounded good didn’t it?”

 

*******  
“Are you sure she’s okay? She seems very animated for someone who’s been knocked out. Isn’t that a sign of something bad?” David asked. Emma Lee was still mumbling stuff, some of they caught, some of it they didn’t. At one point she even sang a little bit, she kept singing “me neither” - it sounded like something Nick would listen to. The EMT’s just smiled and went with it.

“I’m sure she’s fine. This is just how head injuries are sometimes. The brain just goes off and does it’s thing. She’s not agitated or combative, so that’s a very good sign. If she were we could be looking at something more serious. Be happy, your girlfriend is having one of those silly head injuries instead and will likely be out by tonight with you to watch over her.” the one with the ponytail said and smiled. 

David looked up at her and then sighed and shook his head. “She’s not my girlfriend. A co-worker, and...best friend.” he said and looked down at Emma Lee, then brushed some hair out of her face. “The way she’s clinging to you and the worry on your face? Huh...you could have fooled me. We’re here.” she said and pushed the doors open.  
*******

“So, are you going to tell me who it is?” Nick said as he looked for a parking spot. Greg looked at him and said, “You promise you won’t tell Emma Lee? She’ll kill me, I’m serious.” Greg said. Nick pulled into a spot and turned off the truck. He turned and took Greg’s hand and smiled, “I’ll watch over you, remember?” Greg smiled and looked around, then leaned over and gave Nick a kiss. It was supposed to be quick, but Nick held him there a little longer. “You’re gonna get us caught.” Greg said and and let himself get pulled closer again. “Startin’ not to care.” Nick said and kissed him again, then let him pull away.

“It’s Wendy...Wendy Simms.” Greg said. Nick just looked confused. “I don’t get it, Emma Lee never even met Wendy. She was gone months before Emma Lee started here.” he said. “But, she’s heard of her. You know the gossip mill at the lab. She knows that Wendy broke Hodges heart and so she drunkenly declared to me that night that she ought to find her and kick her ass for hurting such a nice guy.” Greg said and raised his eyebrows. Nick sat back and said, “Wow...and Hodges has no clue, does he?” 

“Oh, he’s got some clues, he’s just being an ignorant ass about them. His whole ‘I don’t do work relationships BS’. You saw him at the house party, Nicky. I told you it was gonna take something big to wake him up.” Greg said and frowned.

“You think this might make him change his mind?” Nick asked. “Don’t know...how much more do you think she’s said while unconscious?” Greg asked and gave him a look. “Ooh, this could get interesting. Let’s go find them.” Nick said and laughed.

They found David in the more private ER waiting area, pacing back and forth. “Hey, she finally let go, huh?” Greg said and nudged him. “Huh? Oh, no...it was a forced issue so she could go to CT.” David replied. He was obviously distracted and kept looking down the hall where they had taken her. 

Nick gave Greg a look and then said, “Hey, there’s a decent coffee shop downstairs now. Can I get you something?” “Oh, um...yeah, I suppose we’ll be here a bit. A cappuccino would be nice, thank you.” David said absently and Nick got a grin. “Want a flavor shot in that?” he asked. “Peppermint, thanks.” David said and finally sat down. Greg looked at Nick and grinned. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” Nick said and headed for the elevators.

Greg sat down next to David and said, “Don’t worry so much, I’m sure she’ll be fine.” David looked down the hall and then turned to Greg. “Do we look like a couple?” He said and Greg coughed. “You’re really not my type, David.” he replied and David frowned. 

“I meant Emma Lee and I. One of the para’s thought we were together. Do we act like we’re together?” He asked. Greg wanted to turn and beat his head against the wall. Instead he just took a deep breath.

“Well, I told you there was a time when that’s what we all thought. And honestly, you know how Nicky and I feel about it. Would it really be that bad a thing to happen?” Greg said and then added, “Unless, of course, you’re not interested and just trying to be nice about it. Maybe you’re still getting over someone else?” David’s head snapped up and he looked right at Greg. “No...that’s long gone, it’s not like it was ever really there to begin with.” he said and looked down the hall again. 

Nick came back with the coffee and handed David his. “Here you go, one cappuccino mint.” he said and caught Greg’s grin and nod. “cappuccino mint...” David said and stared at it, “Tastes like cappuccino mint....doesn’t notice me...bitch broke his heart....oh...” His head shot up and he looked at Nick and Greg like a megawatt bulb had just gone off in his head. They just looked back at him and smiled. “How ya doin there, Dave? Coffee okay?” Nick asked with a grin and Greg started laughing.

“Who’s here with Ms. Price?” the nurse came up and asked. Nick and Greg both pointed at David. “He is.” they said together. 

“Well, you can see her now. She’s waking up. CT looked just fine, but she’s going to have a nasty headache.” The nurse said and looked at David. “Well? You coming or not?” she finally said and he jumped. “Oh, sorry...I’m....it’s been a day.” he said and stood to follow her. He looked back at Nick and Greg and they both gave him a thumbs up. 

“He looks like deer in headlights.” Nick said and shook his head. “I’ll take your word for it, Cowboy.” Greg said and winked up at him.

The nurse opened the door and held it, then stared at David. “Well?” she said and then pushed him in. She just smiled when he turned back to look at her. She shut the door behind her and he turned around. The drapes were closed and there was just the dulled light from over the bed. She wasn’t even in a real hospital bed, just one of those move’em around easier ER ones. Her things had been piled in a chair next to it. He heard the beeping of a heart monitor and frowned to see she was hooked up to one.

She stirred and turned her head towards him and he froze. When she didn’t open her eyes he took a few steps closer and then sat down in the the other chair next to her. He just looked at her for a minute. “What if she leaves, too? What if it doesn’t work, then you’ve lost a friend, on top of it all.” he thought and shook his head. “How much longer can you be happy with the way things are? What if you don’t do anything and you miss out on what could be the best thing in your life?” came the next thought.

He set his coffee on the table and then took a deep breath and reached for her hand. As soon as it was in his hers closed around it again, like it had been missing it or something. She inhaled deeply and stirred again, her face scrunching up and then relaxing. She smiled a little and mumbled, “cino mint” again and he smiled. 

She must have smelled it even in her sleep. He thought for a moment and then grinned and took a drink of his coffee. “Here’s to hope...” he said. Then he leaned over and gently kissed her, letting his lips linger on hers. He felt the hand in his tighten, then felt her other one slide around his neck and pull him closer so he took it as a sign to continue and kissed her deeply. Just like her hand, they fit together perfectly. He sat back and her hand slid to his shoulder. 

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. “I thought so.” she said and half laughed. “Pardon?” he said and smiled back. “I hit my head, didn’t I?” she said and he nodded.  
“That’s why you’re here, tasting like coffee.” she said and stroked his jawline with a finger, “I guess I’ll enjoy it while I can.” He looked at her and tilted his head. “Emma Lee, what do you remember?” he said. “Some douche canoe with a gun, I had a vest, didn’t know if you did so I covered you. Couldn’t let anything happen to you...not you,” she half slurred, then started singing, “Cause my life would suck without you.” then she giggled and put her hand to her chest, “Oww....still hurts.” 

David just shook his head and grabbed for the chart on the table and looked at it. “Ah...you’ve had some morphine and looks like a couple other things...that explains the slurred speech and spontaneous bouts of karaoke.” he said and grinned at her and she wrinkled up her nose and giggled again.

“Even when I’m dreaming you - you’re still funny and charming.” she said and reached up to play with his hair. “Dreaming me?” he said and laughed, “Emma Lee, you’re not dreaming. You may be a little drug altered, but you are awake and I am right here.” 

She shook her head and smiled, “No you’re not...I mean I’m not..I mean...” she just stared at him and got a silly grin, “God I love your eyes....but it doesn’t matter. Cause in our little real world I’ve been flirting with you for months, but you don’t want me as any more than a friend. Cause that bitch broke you’re heart, I know - I’ve heard all about how she played you and then took off.” David just looked at her and shook his head, feeling like an idiot. 

She looked past him like she was waiting for something. He turned and saw no one, then looked back at her. “What?” he said. “Huh...that’s new. Usually this is the part she shows up and I get to kick her ass.” she said and he burst out laughing.

“Isokay...just don’t let me wake up too soon.” she said and ran a finger over his lips and smiled. “You’re not dreaming...” he said and leaned down and kissed her again. “mmmm, feels so real...” she said and kissed him back.

“Yes I am and any minute now it’s going to end like it always does.” she said and leaned back into the pillow and closed her eyes. He shook his head and stroked her hair. “And how does it end?” he asked. She giggled and smiled, “It’s silly...and girly and you’re gonna laugh at me.” 

He had to smile, she was so unlike her usual self right now. She was vulnerable, and girlish and so adorable. He had to keep himself from laughing at her.

She yawned and said, “It always ends with me walking out of somewhere and there you are waiting. But it looks like that picture you have on your wall from that car show. You’re standing there in tight black jeans with your Doors t-shirt and black leather jacket and shades, looking all sexy while you’re leaning up against your blue mustang, the one that matches your eyes....” She sighed and then said, “I know it’s just a silly dream, but it’s all I got. I know you’re not real, but it’s okay. As long as when I wake up you’re safe and still my friend, I can deal. I will take whatever your willing to give, and I will learn to be happy with it.” 

Her last words kind of faded out and he watched as she slipped back to sleep. “I’m a coward and a blind fool. And I’m going to make up for all of it.” he said and stood up. He leaned over and kissed her, then headed back out of the room.

“David, aren’t you gonna wait for her to get released?” Nick asked as he passed. “Call me as soon as you hear she is and then take her to the front doors, the MAIN doors with the drive up. I have to go get something.” he said and didn’t even stop on his way by.

An hour or so later Emma Lee was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking in the small mirror one of the nurses brought her trying to make her self somewhat human looking. She dug through her bag that Greg had brought and ran a brush through her hair and tried to fix her make-up. 

“So, I suppose I gotta go see Brass first? Or does Cath want to chew my ass for something?” she asked and Greg shook his head. “Neither. Brass said he’d drop by on your next shift and Cath said to take the next 2 days off.” he said and she looked up at him. 

“Seriously? Why?” she asked and put her stuff back in her purse. “Emma Lee, do you not remember what you did? You threw yourself over Hodges and took two to the chest. If you wouldn’t have had that vest on you’d probably be dead.” he said and looked at her, waiting for it to sink in. 

“I don’t remember doing it, Greg, okay. Just like Nick covering you, it was instinct.” she said and sat there a minute, “Is David okay?” Greg smiled and said, “He’s fine, he was here for a bit, then took off and said he had to get something.” She looked over at the take-out cup sitting on the table and then shook her head. 

“What’s wrong?” Greg said and stood next to her. “Nothing, I’m fine...just...just something I must have dreamed while I was out.” she said and stood up slowly, testing her balance.

“Speaking of while you were out.” Greg said and laughed, “You know you talk a lot, you even sing, and you lose the whole tough chick act, too.” “Now who’s hallucinating?” she said when they got to the elevators. “No! Really! It was the funniest thing, the EMT’s were still laughing when we got here. Something about you singing Brad Paisley.” Greg said and she stopped and looked at him. “If you ever tell ANYONE that I was singing one of Nick’s songs you are so dead.” she said and dug in her purse for her sunglasses.

“Nick said he’d meet us at the main doors, so he must be out there waiting.” Greg said as she slipped them on and then looked to him for where to go. “I’m serious, G - Man, one friggin’ word and you’ll think the time I took all your underwear and froze it in that 5 gallon bucket and slid it down the dorm hallway was nothing but a gift....” she said as she walked out the door looking for Nick.

Then she stopped and if Greg hadn’t been right behind her and expecting it she would have fallen back over. Luckily, he caught her and and got her steady on her feet again.

A few yards away at the curb was parked a shiny Blue Mustang convertible and leaning against it was David, in black jeans, a Doors t-shirt and leather jacket with sunglasses.

“Greggie...just how hard did I hit my head?” she asked, still staring. “Hard enough to knock some sense into Him.” Greg said and laughed, then gave her a push towards David, who had started to walk over to her. 

Greg took a couple steps back and ran into Nick, who slid his arms around him. “We make a good team.” he said and kissed his cheek. “Yea we do...you know, I keep waiting for my dream.” Greg said. “Greg, where am I gonna find a white horse in the middle of Vegas?” Nick asked and laughed.

Emma Lee sort of stumbled/walked up to David and just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. 

He slid his sunglasses down a little, then looked over them at her as he walked around her til she had to turn and had her back to the street so the sun wasn’t in her eyes. She made a little “erm...” noise and pulled her sunglasses off. 

“Still think you’re dreaming?” he asked and raised an eyebrow at her with that half smirk. He took his sunglasses off and hung them off the front of his t-shirt. “bloody hell...” was all she could manage and had to steady herself when her knees went to jello. 

“You look a little shaky still...” he said, stepping as close as he could to her, but still not quite touching her. He put his hands on her hips and gave a little squeeze to let her know he wouldn’t let her fall and she sighed and smiled a little.

“Let me guess, you’re allowed to go home, as long as you’re supervised?” he asked and she nodded. “Well, then, isn’t it good that I have the next two days off.” he said. 

She grinned and nodded again. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” he said and laughed. “Pinch me.” she said.

She watched as that odd look he’d had so many times that she couldn’t figure out came over his face. Then it turned into another one as his cerulean eyes grew darker and the look was replaced by one she knew all to well because it could make her go from tough girl playing with guns to absolute mess who can’t form a full sentence standing in her own drool in seconds. It was the same intense look he got when working on a tough case, the look of someone who knows what he wants and will never accept less.

“I have a better idea.” then put his hands to her face and leaned down and kissed her. Her knees went full jello, but she felt a strong arm slide around her and pull her close, holding her tightly and safely against him and was reminded of when they first ran into each other and he caught her from falling then, too.

He backed them up to the car, then made sure she was steady, never taking his eyes off hers. He opened the door and helped her her to get in. David gave her that smirk again and took her sunglasses, putting them back on her and then went around and got in himself.

She glanced in the back seat and laughed. “What?” he said and grinned. “David, did you leave any movies at the store or did you just rent out the whole SCiFi/Horror section?” she said as he started the car. “Oh, just wait...I’ve already loaded up the kitchen with junk, the take-out menus are on the table, and there’s a cooler by the couch so we don’t have to get up.” he said and pulled out into traffic.

“So, your plan is to spend the next two days snuggled up watching bad movies?” she asked. “Well, that was the main plan....but if you want to add to it.” he said and kept driving. She scooted over next to him and put one arm around his neck and then one hand on his leg and slid it up far enough to make him jump a little. 

“You know, part of the dream was where we ride off into the desert and watch the sunset...in the backseat.” She whispered in his ear and then kissed it. He grinned and laughed. “What?” she asked. “That’s plan B, there’s a blanket and cooler in the trunk.” he said and smiled. “You really are a know it all.” she said and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Gotta keep on my toes, never know when you’re gonna hex me or something, Voodoo Child.” he said and she laughed.


End file.
